This invention relates to the manufacture of edible cheese snacks having components of different properties (e.g., taste, texture, comestibility, color, etc.).
Various techniques for manufacturing string cheeses and cheese pieces have been in commercial use for several years. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,863 and 4,850,837 disclose methods and apparatuses for the extrusion of cheese pieces. Both of these patents appear to be directed toward processes for molding and chilling cheese.
The extrusion of molten cheese masses in form of ropes or strings has also been used commercially in the manufacture of string cheese. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,801 describes the apparatus that can be used to manufacture cheese rope. Downstream rollers are operated at higher surface speeds to pull the rope from an extrusion die. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,523 discloses a method and apparatus that can be used to extrude cheese into multiple ropes. Each of the devices and apparatuses disclosed in these patents produce cheese pieces, and, in most cases, string cheese having only one type of cheese product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,497 is directed toward a process and equipment for the production of twisted string cheeses. Here, two cheeses are severally melted, and these molten masses are combined in the extrusion head to provide woven string of the two different cheese types.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,445 discloses cereal-encapsulated products having cheese in the center. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,580 discloses a method and apparatus for the extrusion of food product having a cheese core completely encapsulated within an edible coating, such as a meat base.
Attempts have been made to co-extrude two different types of cheeses into cylindrical shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,283 discloses a process of co-extruding two different types of unripened cheese at temperatures less than about 30° C. This patent also discloses co-extrusion of fruit and savory preparations in the core. However, these types of core materials were only used when the co-extruded food product could be dispensed in a cup, where the bottom of the cup prevented soft core from leaking out.
While it has been known to co-extrude different cheese products, a problem has persisted when the extruded length of the composite product is cut transversely to form individual bite-sized snacks. Such transverse cutting leaves the snack pieces with two exposed end faces. If the flavoring core is sufficiently fluid, it may actually flow or leak out of the snack at the exposed end faces. This problem is exacerbated if the composite product is not chilled, but is adapted to be stored at room temperature prior to use or consumption.